The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot After escaping, Ben expels himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Ben then calls on Azmuth for help, and after their conversation he eventually returns to his friends with a plan. Gwen teleports the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben threatens that if Vilgax will not give him the Omnitrix he will force it to self-destruct. Vilgax claims he's bluffing, so Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix via voice command so Vilgax cannot use it. Meanwhile, after the Omnitrix is destroyed, Kevin turns back into his original human form, as it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form. Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood, destroying with it everything within a hundred miles. Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood and tells Kevin to help him fight Vilgax. Ben manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeats Vilgax. As the ship sinks underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Vilgax, in his natural element, turns into a giant squid-like creature and tries to eat Ben. Meanwhile, on top of the water, Max Tennyson, Gwen, and Kevin see an explosion come from under the water, because Vilgax's hyper drive was still activated. Ben survives and emerges as Jetray. Then they all hug and the series ends. Major Events *Ben self-destructed the Omnitrix. *Kevin returns to his human form and has regained his absorbing powers. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax's dream to use the Omnitrix's powers for an army to take control of the universe almost came true. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Vilgax Bioids Aliens used by Albedo *Ultimate Humungousaur Aliens used by Vilgax Biods *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Aliens used by Ben *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (debut) *Jetray Trivia *Earlier, in Part 1, Albedo's missiles were orange in colour. But in this episode, they were more red. *Vilgax's goal of having an entire army powered by the Omnitrix (first mentioned in the Ben 10 episode, Secrets) finally comes to fruition (except his dream was to have each soldier in his army be able to change into any Omnitrix alien when they felt like it; not all be the same alien that Vilgax chose, and his dream was short lived.) *The self-destruction of the Omnitrix causes Kevin to finally return to normal, as it was the Omnitrix's energy that had been keeping him in his mutant form all along. Albedo has the same experience and has Ben's form but when the Omnitrix self-destructed, he did not return to his original form like Kevin did. This is possibly due to Azmuth, who said that Albedo is stuck in his new form as punishment for making a second Omnitrix. *Ben is able to self-destruct the Omnitrix using voice command (the voice command is the exact same one used by James T. Kirk in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). *This is the second episode in which Kevin was seen in his briefs after returning to his human form. The first time it happened was in Trade-Off. *Here, Vilgax's (and presumably all others of his species') true form is shown as a squid-like creature. But in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Myaxx (who is a Chimera Sui Generis like Vilgax) states that hers is "more of a land-based species". This may have just been to stop Tetrax from forcing her out into space and into battle. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Gwevin